


Darling, Dearest, Dead

by Turq_I



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dead Mollymauk Tealeaf, Ghost Mollymauk Tealeaf, M/M, Magic, Magic Rituals, Post-Episode: c2e26, Probably Non-canon DnD Spells, Slight fluff, ghost summoning, set in an unspecified time in the future, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turq_I/pseuds/Turq_I
Summary: Caleb found a ritual to summon and talk to ghosts. Molly's been watching for a long time, and it's nice to be seen again.





	Darling, Dearest, Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation was my inspiration for this song. It had the right vibe.
> 
> Enjoy!

A dozen dancing candles cast their light upon Caleb's own fiery hair that fell over his closed, fluttering eyelids. His lips mumbled out a long incantation and Molly could feel the subtle tug and pull of the Weave all around him. Caleb's hands grasped and waved at the air, and Molly pretended he could see the traced patterns like constellations. Caleb opened his eyes and moved mechanically for the incense lying at his side - lavender, he could tell, probably being just shy of Molly's own specially-blended perfume. Caleb's eyes glowed from the magic coursing through him, and Molly found himself momentarily enraptured by them. He almost missed the small spurt of flame from a single finger that lit two sticks of incense. Caleb inhaled deep and his eyes dimmed for just a second before he placed the sticks in the wide clay bowl in front of him. He pulled a couple sheets of enchanted parchment and ink from his other side and quickly brushed out runes while muttering forcefully. With the last stroke done, he set them too in the bowl. His hands lingered on the paper, and Molly reached out his own. They brushed softly across his bandaged hands and wrists, not disturbing the material. Caleb closed his eyes and sighed, then bowed his head. Once again, he muttered, but in a different language than before. It sounded almost like a prayer.

The paper went up in flames under Caleb's fingers, and he shoved the bowl forward. Molly watched it disappear into his legs. Caleb's eyes flashed red as he spoke clearly in Infernal, "Mollymauk, appear before me."

Molly felt his whole body tingle. Yasha had described the buzzing she felt underneath her skin before every storm, and Molly felt this was a close sensation. He felt the Weave grasp at his soul and entangle itself with him. If Molly had an option to panic, he probably would have. Magic was dangerous. And yet, he felt it wrap around his very essence like a blanket. He felt a swooping sensation and then the buzzing was gone. His eyes refocused and he found Caleb still sat with his book in his lap, hands stilled in the air and eyes fading from red to blue. Slowly, his whole body slumped, and a little, foolish grin spread across his face.

"Oh, hallo," Caleb whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Hallo yourself. Nice to actually be...well, seen." Molly huffed out a laugh as he watched Caleb's eyes rake across his body like a drowned man to air. His face broke at the gory hole in Molly's chest, and Molly quickly cleared his throat.

Caleb shook himself and met Molly's gaze again. "Where is your coat?"

Molly grinned. "Didn't bury me with it, did you?"

Caleb's face broke a little again. "Ah, yeah...scheiße, sorry."

Molly leaned forward, a hand reaching out before he even suggested it to. "Hey, it's no worries."

Caleb eyed his hand for only a second before he lunged for it, grasping it tightly. Molly startled. He felt it. The contact wasn't anything like being alive, but he could feel essence, and magic; the tide of all of Caleb's tumultuous emotions. Molly pressed his other hand to Caleb's and rubbed his thumb across the ridges of his bandages.

"Molly?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been watching us?"

Molly looked up at Caleb's eyes. The flames danced within them. Dark, exhausted lines carved across the skin around his eyes, but his soul burned brighter than he'd ever seen it.

"Of course, darling."

Caleb huffed a laugh. "I've felt you."

Molly tilted his head and a grin crept across his face. "Have you?"

"Ja, you're such a unique personality. Sometimes I swear I can feel the strength of it in the quiet of the night." Caleb paused and looked down at their hands. "Have you lain beside me at night?" His sheepish eyes looked up through strands of his hair.

"Yes. And beside the others, sometimes. I've watched all of you. I'm so proud, I hope you know." If Molly could cry, tears would be flowing down his cheeks.

Caleb's eyes swelled with unshed tears of his own and he blinked them away. He tugged gently on Molly's hands and Molly went willingly. The normally stoic man had pulled him close and clutched his clothes. Being so close to the center of Caleb's soul, Molly felt like he was aflame. Emotions, thoughts, magic flowed across him and prickled his skin. He didn't dare turn away from all that Caleb was. Caleb undoubtedly felt his own essence, but didn't dare turn away either. They held each other until the candles were no more than puddles of wax.


End file.
